


How the Gang got Arrested

by Kura_piika



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gas Station, Kurapika’s clan was still killed by the phantom troupe tho, Other, Stealing, gang gets arrested, leorio is hungry okay, lil meow meow dead😿
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kura_piika/pseuds/Kura_piika
Summary: ”Leorio, I told you this was a terrible idea.””Come on, Kurapika! Cut me some slack, I was hungry, Okay?! You’d do the same if you were me.””I would not, and I find it offensive how you believe I would take part in such a thing as distasteful as stealing.”
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes;  
> -the four of them all live in one shabby apartment complex. Yes, they’re neighbors.  
> -Gon and Killua live in one apartment, as they’re roommates (oh my god they were roommates😽)  
> \- Gon and Killua are 15, Kurapika’s 19, and Leorio’s 21.

”Leorio, I told you this was an absolutely terrible idea.”

”Come on, Kurapika! Cut me some slack! I was hungry, Okay?! You’d do the same if you were in my shoes.”

“I would not, and I find it quite offensive how you would ever believe I’d even consider taking part in such a thing as distasteful as stealing.” 

The blonde male tried to cross his arms against his chest, though the only thing stopping him were those darn, silver handcuffs. his gaze strayed away from the taller male standing next to him; Well, more like sitting next to him. Into a squished cop car, along with the company of Gon and Killua. Who could really expect this? Well, to be fair, everyone did. 

alright, Leorio Paladiknight was not having the best day of his life.  
At the moment, he could be described as a broke 21 year old on an empty stomach and frankly to add, a likewise wallet. to be honest, he full on knew that; with his fridge full of nothing except 5 packs of instant microwaveable ramen noodles and strange, goopy and crusty bottles of expired chocolate milk that’s been in the back of the fridge for god knows how long, Yeah, he needed something to satisfy his hunger. So, for now, as most people would say, walk it off! Well, after trying that, and going outside for a small walk, he found out that spoken “conclusion” only made him hungrier every passing moment coming by. The more you know.

A large, audible groan left his mouth, the tall male with his hands in the blue pockets of his suit. “Damn... It’s getting late. What time is it, anyways?” He said to himself in an irritated voice, lifting up his indigo sleeve to look at the small watch on his wrist. Well, as he could see from the sky, it was as dark as 10 PM, though his watch only showed the time of 5 PM. Well, that was just bullshit-!! Did he need to recalibrate his watch or something?! He was sure he left his phone inside somewhere so he couldn’t just check that, so his watch was currently his best bet, but it HAD to have worked!! He only bought it last week... for him, this day kept getting worse and worse! 

The Brunette stomped back to his apartment complex, a low, upset growl leaving the back of his throat. He could sleep it off, maybe pull a bear and Hibernate into next week... no, someone would probably think he was dead! The last thing he wanted to do was end up buried alive in some ditch just because he wanted to stop his hunger temporarily.

Wait...  
Suddenly, he came up with a perfect idea!

There was a gas station practically calling his name— no, screaming it, located only two blocks away to the left. Certainly, they must of had snacks there! He almost drooled at the thought of filling his empty stomach at least a portion full with whatever was there- chips, candy, hotdogs— sure, he may of been thinking like a child, but in his defense, everyone’a secret child comes out when they’re absolutely starving, so what could he say?

There was only one small problem, that made him sigh out of annoyance.  
Like earlier said, he was a broke college student with an empty wallet that probably had a penny inside of it at most. Great; but, that quickly cancelled out of his head as another “genius” idea came to his mind.

Leorio paced up the complex’s stairway, going as fast as his tall, lanky legs could take him before they completely dared to fall over. What a cursed day to live on nothing but floor 13.  
Once he reached the top of the stairs, he rested his hands on his knees, letting out audible pants to catch his breath. Man... he may of not of been an old guy quite yet, but sitting down and doing college work 90 percent of the time definitely weighs out the last time he ran that fast without stopping.

After a few long moments of taking a quick breather, The blue-suited tall male faced the empty apartment complex hallway of floor 13, each door almost identical to each other if it wasn’t for the beige colored number badges on the top of each apartment door.

His place was labeled 403, but that wasn’t exactly where he was going. In fact, it was next door to the right, Apartment 404.  
In addition to that, he gave about 3 feeble yet loud knocks to said door, leaning against the frame while waiting in nothing but silence.  
Though, after about an excruciatingly minute, he heard fabricated sounds of footsteps approaching behind the closed door, getting closer and closer by the second, and the door swung open ever so slowly, only to reveal a familiar boy with the same familiar neat blonde head of hair.

“Ah, Leorio. Nice of you to stop by.” He greeted, his eyes only softening at the sight of his good friend, who was also his next door neighbor. “It’s not often I see you come at this time of day.” 

“Yeah... About that...” Leorio rubbed the back of his head, looking off to the side. “You got time to head over to that gas station Down the street with me? Maybe we can even bring Gon and Killua along!” After all, the two of them were only a door away. 

“Whad’ya say? It’s not too far from here, if you’re wondering that.” He just hoped that he would accept the offer, because he was honestly starving. He needed something- ANYTHING, to cure his everlasting stomachache from the lack of food.

“Well... I suppose I can make some time for that. We should go see what Gon and Killua say, huh?” His lips curved into a faint smile. Hardly visible, but it was still present on the blonde’s pale face.

Leorio did a happy dance inside of his head.  
He, Leorio Paladiknight, lives to see another day without dying of starvation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism is appreciated! 💖


	2. Bacon Soda

”Hey, Killua,”  
Gon’s typical cheery-sounding voice alerted the white haired boy sitting not too far away , over on the milky cream tinted sofa that was rested right in front of the TV screen, where the Zoldyck was paying the most attention. 

Though, he made sure to pause whatever he was watching for now, as he turned his head over to the large-eyed green-head.  
“Yeah, Gon? Hey- aren’t you supposed to watch this with me-? What are you all the way over there for, huh-?!” 

He scoffed, rolling his icy blue eyes.

“I was just gonna ask,” he soon added to his words, “Have you spoken to Leorio and Kurapika lately? I really wish we could hang out with them again... Should we see if they’re doing anything later?”  
His voice that had the slight hint of curiosity rose to one of excitement, as a wide smile grew to his face, raising his cheeks towards his eyes.

“Seriously, we haven’t talked to them in so long!”

“Sheeesh,”  
Killua sunk his back into the couch, his arms spread out as if he was holding the air. “We hung out with them last week. You call that ‘sooo long’?” He dragged out the ‘so’ as if he was adding emphasis into his teasing mockery.  
Gon let out an audible sigh, puffing out his right cheek. “Come on Killua, I know you miss them too! Besides, we’re all friends, right? You’re supposed to see—“

At that very moment, both of their heads turned like a deer in headlights, as they heard the bell ringer for their front door.”

“Nnnn...”  
“Nnnnnn...”  
“Not it-!!” Both boys said in unison.  
“1... 2... 3NOT IT-!!” Killua quickly said, a Cheshire cat-like smirk growing onto his face. “Gotcha, you lost! Go open the door, Gon!” 

“No fair, Killua! You didn’t warn me before you said it the second time!!” Practically taking the walk of shame to the door, Gon let out a disappointed mumble under his breath, but his face lit up once the door swung open.

“Leorio! Kurapika!!”  
Well , speak of the devil; they were right here! 

“Hey, Gon! Any sight of where Killua is?”  
And as the second coincidence, as Killua went to see who exactly was at the door, he heard the voices midway there, and went faster on his approach.

“Yo, Old man! Kurapika.” He gave a small wave with a faint smile, his right hand deep into his pocket.  
“How many times do I have to tell you?! I’m not an old man, Ya brat-!!” Leorio argued, but the growling of his stomach held him back.

“What we were going to say,” Kurapika cleared his throat. “We came over to ask if you two wanted to come with us down to the gas station down the street to get some snacks. On the way here, all I heard was him squabble about is how hungry he was, so I’d prefer to make this quick.”

“You mean that trash dump place down the block? That place is terrible, seriously. People get mugged every other week. It’s a bad idea, if you ask me.” The white-haired boy remarked, looking off to the side.  
“What he meant by that,” Gon cut him off, before he could say anything else. “Sure, we would love to go!! Killua and I weren’t doing anything anyways.”  
“Geez, Gon!! Ask me first, will ya?! Don’t just go around accepting offers while speaking for the both of us.” Either way, it didn’t matter; if gon was going, he was tagging along. “Cmon, It’ll be fun! Trust me!” Killua rolled his eyes, falling into the other’s persuasion. “Fiine, I guess I’ll go.”

And in a maximum of 5 minutes, they were out the door; and really, since they weren’t too far off, the four of them were practically almost there.  
“So... Just for future reference, You know...” Leorio spoke up, cutting the aimless chatter they went on of, as they continued to walk forward, “Who’s paying for the grub?”

“Oh, I didn’t bring anything. I thought you were paying, Leorio.”  
“What, seriously?! Killua-“  
“Same with Gon. I came empty-handed.” Killua emptied his pockets, which were full of empty candy wrappers and stray pennies.  
“And they say your family’s rich.. Kurapika! What about you, Eh?”  
“Are you serious, Leorio? Did you really not bring anything? After all, you invited us, didn’t you?” Kurapika crossed his arms against his chest, “And no, I do not have anything either.”

“So we don’t have anything at all!? Come on, guys!!”  
And of course, Leorio came up with another GENIUS idea.  
“What if we...”

“No, Leorio, we aren’t stealing. “  
“Hey, I didn’t even get to finish!! And what a way to shut down my idea without even letting it leave my mouth! Just shush for a minute.”  
Kurapika shrugged, but remained silent.

“So!” Leorio stopped walking. “What I did bring, was...” out of his *conveniently, handy dandy placed suitcase that he brings almost everywhere*, he took out 4 electronic earpieces. “These babies-!! They’ll help us great on our mission, alright...”

“Just curious, Leorio.. How did you bring those but not any money?” Gon asked, no Ill intent in the question, just pure, genuine curiosity. 

“Oh you- shaddup, and Let me talk!-“  
“First! Gon, You grab the snacks and the hotdogs!”

“Aye!”

“Killua, you grab whatever candy’s on the shelf!”

“Whatever.”

“And Kurapika, you’ll be a distraction! Pretend you’re some lost teenager coming back from a party or something looking for your parents. It’ll work, trust me! You already look like , 16.”

“Really, Leorio?! You expect me to- “ He took a deep breath, tapping his foot on the floor out of frustration. “What even gave you the clue that that would work? I still do not condone-“

“Trust me, it’ll be worth it in the end! I’ll grab the slushies, and when I say the code word, we’ll be out of there!”

“What’s the code word?” Gon spoke up.

“Uhhh- Bacon soda. Yeah, Bacon soda!! Then, we run out! Deal?!”

“Deal!” Gon nodded his head almost instantly.  
“This is stupid.” Nonetheless, Killua agreed.  
With nothing but reluctance, “This is a terrible idea,” Kurapika agreed.

“Operation: Gas Station food is now underway!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one:  
> Leorio to his suitcase:  
> “It’s a surprise tool that’ll help us later”


End file.
